A New Beginning
by EdwardcullenRyanshecklergirl
Summary: Bella & Edward are both rich heirs and have everything that they want. But they can never find true love... Will sparks fly when they meet for a business deal? Or will SOMEONE, or SOME PEOPLE try and break them up without them even knowing it?
1. First Meeting

**Hey...this is like my first ever fanfiction. Hope you like it... Reviews!!!**

* * *

A New Beginning

Intro:

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl named Isabella Swan AKA Bella. She lived in Chicago and was home-schooled till she went to Harvard at the age of 19 and graduated when she was 22. She had a grandfather called Richard Swan. He was the 47th richest man in the world. So Bella was very lucky.

Bella got everything she ever wanted. She had all the designer clothes and bags that all the girls envied, the fastest and most expensive cars that all the boys envied. She was quite smart and did rather well in her studies; which made her the CEO of her grandfathers company; Swan Industries.

When it came to boys, Bella had no problem. She was quite pretty and was about a size 4. She nice long brown hair that was naturally curly and was about 5'6. She had a couple of boyfriends she met in Harvard. But they were either too arrogant of how wealthy they were, or only used her for money.

But with all those things stated above, she still wasn't happy... Why? Because she never felt like people liked her for who she really is, not the rich and powerful girl, but the kind and sweet girl she really was. No one ever saw that, not even her best friend Lucinda.

Chapter 1:

Today was a big day for Bella, today she was going to be on the Peak show to talk about how it feels like being Chicago's youngest heiress. _Ok, no need to be nervous, I mean I've done plenty of these interviews before, but not in front of the entire world. So no pressure... _Bella thought to her-self. She was sitting backstage in a black skirt that was till mid thigh and a plain white sleeved blouse with a black brooch and had her hair straightened but curled at the ends. She was going to be on air in about 10 minutes. She told herself to calm down as she looked around and saw many people with microphone headsets walking around frantically with papers in their hands.

She decided to check her text messages. She reached for her Yes Saint Lauren bag and looked for her black Vertu phone. It was black and had 18k rose gold buttons with a leather base for the back and three 1 Carat diamonds on the back of the phone. She unlocked it and took out the stylus and started scrolling down.

_4 new text messages_

She opened the first one,

_From: Lucinda_

_Hey Bella, just wanted to wish you luck for your interview today. Boarding the plane now... See you in 2 weeks. _

_P:S Call me and tell me how it went._

2nd message:

_From: Daniel _

_Dear Miss Swan, just wanted to inform you that the meeting with Barclays tomorrow will be shifted to 2 instead of 12. Ciao!_

_Daniel_

3rd Message:

_From: Grandad_

_Bella, just to let you know that I have already arrived safely in Hong Kong. I will be back on Thursday. Please note that on Friday, we will be having dinner with a friend of mine. _

_Love Granpa..._

She sighed and wanted to check the 4th message when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to find a girl in her twenties smiling at her and smiled "Miss Bella, would you mind to please follow me to get ready to enter the stage."

Bella smiled and nodded, following her. _Let the games begin _she thought.

* * *

It was 4.30 pm and Edward was at the immigration point in Chicago. Edward sighed and wondered why he had promised his mother he would fly to Chicago for his summer vacation. As he stood in line, he noticed a couple of girls staring at him; well he can't blame himself. He was very good-looking and had a disciplined body. With piercing green emerald eyes,bronze hair and a charming personality, girls were frequently throwing themselves at him.

When it his turn, he smiled his winning smile at the middle-aged lady and she was almost out of breath. Finally, he was out of the immigration point and went through the gate to meet his mother. Edward's mother ;Mona, had short black Victoria Beckham kind of hair. She was a petite lady and wore only black clothes from LV & Chanel.

Edward walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. She said brightly "Sweetheart, it's so good to see you again." He pulled away and faked a smile "Yes mother, it's so good to see you again!"

Mona added "Well enough talking. Let's get you home, you must be exhausted." Edward followed his mother to the front of the airport and a black LS 600 came into view. Jenson, their butler came, greeted them and took Edward's luggage.

He got into the car and took out his I Pod and listened to "As long as you love me" by The Backstreet Boys. When it came to the chorus, he closed his eyes and listened closely to every sentence:

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands._

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind,_

_Risking it all in a glance._

_How you got me blinded is still a mystery,_

_I can't get you of out my head._

_I don't' care who you are,_

_Where you're from,_

_What you did,_

_As long as you love me._

_I don't care who you are,_

_Where you're from,_

_What you did,_

_As long as you love me..._

Edward didn't know why, but every time he listened to that song, he always felt happy. This was because he knew that someday, there would be someone that would love him for who he was and not who his parent's were.

He removed his headphones and looked out the window. The car passed many buildings, buildings that were all unfamiliar to him. I mean you can't blame him, he hasn't been here for 8 years. They passed by a park that Edward would recognize till the day he dies; the park that brought him many wonderful memories of all his friends, real friends that he had before his grandfather died and him inheriting over 2 billion dollars worth of property and money at the age of 15. That inheritance had caused him to loose all his real friends and all happiness in his life. Since he inherited the empire, he had to learn at a young age on how to handle his grandfather's company. So right now, he was a 23 year-old Billionaire with a high status and authority. On top of all that, he's a good-looking guy that has the most terrific body ever. He asks himself this : Do people like him for what he is, or who he is...

He has never met anyone who could be his match... But will he or not??

* * *

Bella was done with her interview, and was already at her apartment at Astor Street along Chicago's Gold Coast. As she keyed in the password to her door, she decided to go for a jog down at the nearby park. She walked inside and closed the door. Walked into her room and went into her closet. She picked up a white Addidas tank top that showed all her curves and a pair of black ¾ running pants. She topped it of with tying her hair with a purple rubber band and black running shoes.

She grabbed her bag containing her Phone, wallet, deodorant, towel and a bottle of water. She grabbed her car keys and headed for the car park. She entered the lift and there was a very good-looking man in it. From what Bella could tell, he had bright green eyes, light brown hair and was dressed like her ready for a run, wearing a white wife-beater and black running pants, holding a water bottle and a black I Pod in both hands. When she entered, he smiled and showed a set of perfect teeth. She smiled back and wanted to press the button to the car park but saw he had already done so. She thought to herself; _Must be a player..._

She was pulled out of thought when someone tapped her on her shoulders, sending shivers down her spine. She then realized that it was the gorgeous man that was calling her. She looked up and she said "Umm...yes?" She wanted to smack herself, that was all she could say? The man then opened his mouth and said "Um, we've reached the car park." I nodded and thanked him and walked to my car. He had the most appealing voice a man could have. She swore that she could listen to him all day.

Bella opened her bag to look for her car keys. She unlocked her Black Porsche Cayanne and slipped inside. As she slipped in her Bon Jovi CD , she noticed that good-looking man was slipping into a red Ferrari. Wow, I thought my grandfather was rich, check out that guy, rich, handsome and charming. His girlfriend is damn lucky. Bella shrugged and started the car, stepping on the accelerator and got out of the car park. She waved to the guards and looked into my rear mirror and saw the red Ferrari. She started to make my way to her favorite park; Palm Gardens. Bella's been going there ever since she shifted to her apartment about 4 years ago. Of course before she turned 21, her grandfather sent my nanny to "look after "her. That was an excuse to make sure she didn't bring any boys home. Bella loved that park, it was very private. This was because if you didn't stay around this area, you wouldn't be able to find it. Why? That's because the whole park was surrounded by incredibly tall bushes and you could only go in by this small, narrow pathway for cars. But how did Bella find out? Well, she owns it. Technically she didn't decide to build it. But ever since she took over the company, it became hers. She turned into the narrow drive way, went into the open-spaced car-park. When she looked at her rear-mirror, she spotted the Red Ferrari. Ok, weird much? I mean how did that guy know the existence of this park? Cameron parked her car, got off, and started to take out her I Pod, turned on the music, and started her jog.

Not so far away, Edward was also parking his car and taking out his I Pod. He waited for that beautiful brown-haired girl to run first, he didn't want her to feel as if he was stalking her.

EPOV:

Ok, so I just got back from Washington, found out I have an apartment at Astor Street, have a Red Ferrari and met the most beautiful and cutest girl I've ever met. I also can't believe that she lives just downstairs and she knows about this park. But to be honest, I don't want to have anything to do with her. Well, not that I'm not attracted to her or anything. But I just want to settle the company's things in Singapore and don't want anything or anyone tying me down.

As I got off my car, had a sip of water, I turned on my I Pod and started my jog. Hah... just as I remembered. This park hasn't changed one bit. There's still the big Oak tree next to the bench, the old wooden swing that I was small enough to swing on. This place makes me feel happy, relaxed. As I jogged further, I noticed a little girl, not more than 4, sitting on the bench, crying, with that brown-haired girl coaxing her. But it didn't seem to be working. Should I, or should I not? I mean I want to calm the girl down and also to find a way to talk to that girl. Ok, I'll do it.

So I jogged over there and pulled out a sweet from my pocket, waved it in front of the girl's face and asked "Do you want this sweet little girl?" The 2 females looked up and I winked at the brown-haired girl, she nodded to let me go on. The little girl nodded her head and I continued "If you tell me and this lady... here why you're crying... I might give it to you. Is that a deal?" I extended my hand so she could shake it and she said in a very soft and British accent, "I...I... can't find my mommy. She said she was going to wait for me here I play on the playground. But she's not here." I nodded and looked at the brown-haired girl. She opened her small mouth and said "Well, how about we call your mommy? Do you know her number?" She said as she took out her phone. The girl shook her head and then she looked up and got down from the bench. She was running towards a middle-aged women and hugged her. Mission accomplished. She waved towards us and the mother smiled at us with gratitude. We watched them walk away and I turned to the brown-haired girl.

I smiled at her and said "What a coincidence." She laughed and replied "Yeah, smart thinking with the sweet technique." I was dazzled by the sweetness of her voice that I forgot she was speaking to me. I thanked her and continued "So, do you come here often?" She nodded and replied "Yeah, I guess you could say that. About thrice a week. Did you just move to our Condo? 'Cos I've never seen you before? I'm Bella by the way." So her name was Bella...

I smiled at her and replied "I'm Edward. I just moved in a few days ago." She nodded and shrugged "Well, I got to go for my run. I'll see you around." With that, she jogged off and I just stood there, speechless.

* * *


	2. Bad Boy Experiences

Chapter 2

BPOV:

Wow, so that god-like Greek's name was Edward… Is it just a coincidence that he lives just upstairs, or it is fate? I snorted at that thought. I can't wait to tell Lucinda what I've encountered… She will be damn impressed. Lucinda has always been a sucker for fairytales. Whenever she meets a cute guy, she thinks that it's fate. Yeah right… She would list out a few factors that would prove that the guy is PERFECT for her. Yeah, I know that's a little bit kuku, but I still love her.

So Lucinda's "Perfect Guy" list includes:

He must not be arrogant to say he loves her.

He must not be too cheap to spend money on gifts for her.

He must remember her birthday and their anniversaries.

He must respect her parents and not find them a burden.

He must not be so controlling, as to question where she is or who she is with.

Did you know that she actually writes them down? Ok, I've got to stop thinking about this, back to my run. I took out my I Pod and scrolled to Backstreet Boys and played _As Long As You Love Me_. I started jogging and listened to every single sentence and thought about if they could happen in real life. That would be just awesome. To have a guy to love you for being you are and not who's your grandfather. I snapped out of thought and stopped just right in front of the water fountain where I met David…

Flashback:

_BPOV:_

_Today's my 18__th__ birthday, and I'm meeting Lucinda at the park near my house so we can go get me a present. Yay! Yeah right, I absolutely hate shopping… I cannot imagine how much Lucinda's going to make me buy. So here I am sitting in my comfy yellow talk-top, black straight-cut jeans, a pair of bright red pumps and purple DKNY bag waiting for my fashionably late friend, again._

_I took out my I Pod and started playing music, I scrolled down to Westlife and played Bop Bop Baby. I started bopping my head to the music and looked up. In front of me was a guy with dark hair that reached till his shoulders and he had the nicest blue eyes ever. He looked down at me with the most breathtaking smile. He mouthed something and I removed my ear-piece and replied "Uh..Sorry what did you say?"_

_He smiled and continued "Um, Lucinda sent me to bring you to buy your presents or something."_

_I said stupidly "Ok, who are you?"_

_He smiled sheepishly and replied "Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lucinda's cousin. I'll be staying with them for the next 2 years. I guess Lucinda didn't mention me huh?"_

_I nodded and added "Yeah. But why can't Lucinda come?"_

_He took a seat beside me and said "I'd better sit down. It's a very long story. Well, about 3 days ago, Aunt Emma and Uncle James caught Lucinda making-out with one of her dad's younger employees at the company's charity event. So they grounded her for 2 weeks."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. Once I had gotten my breath back, I added "Ok, so what now?"_

_David smiled and added "Well, we could start by introducing ourselves." He held out his hand and said "I'm David Jones." I shook his hand as added "I'm Bella Swan."_

_He stood up and said "So now we got this settled, why don't we go ahead and buy your presents?"_

_I groaned and asked "Do we have to?" _

_He looked surprised and smiled. "I thought girls love to shop?"_

_I shrugged and added "I guess I'm not a girl. Can't we just pretend that we bought the stuff and go out and have fun?"_

_David shook his head and added "Nope, Lucinda gave me a list of what to buy for you and she wants me to show her the receipts when I get home. If I defy her orders, she's going to skin me alive."_

_I sighed and smiled. "Okay, for the sake your ass, I'll go shopping."_

_David laughed "Let's go!"_

End of flashback

So that was how I met David. But it didn't turn out as well as I had expected it. David was the very first boyfriend I had that I thought he liked me for who I am. But I was wrong, he used me to get his family into the upper side of society. I found out from one of my girlfriends who said they saw David out multiple times with this girl. I myself couldn't believe he would do that to me.

Unfortunately, I had to have the hard way of finding out. Remember I told you my grandfather allowed me to move out of his house and into my own? Well, I was 20 that year so I decided to allow David to move in with me. He had been staying with me for nearly 6 months.

So one night, I had a girls night out with Lucinda. But at the last minute, Lucinda's boyfriend; Nicholas, had invited her to have dinner with his parents. So she ditched me, how nice of her right? So I knew that David was probably at my home studying.

I went home and when I opened the front door, I found something on the floor, a black bra. Curious, I went and picked it up. That was so not mine, I would never wear something so slutty. I dropped it back onto the floor and walked towards my bedroom. The door was not closed fully, I prayed silently that it would not be a scene where I catch David in MY bed having sex with another girl. I tip-toed, saw that my prediction was true and also heard something else.

The girl had long blonde hair that was fake. She was lying on top of David and she said "David, when are you going to break up with that Isabella girl? You promised me last week."

David started doing something unmentionable and answered "Tanya, sweetheart, I promise you that when my dad has gotten what he wants which is General Manager of her company, I'll break up with her. Ok?"

I really wasn't surprised, I mean that wasn't the first time it happened. I should be used to it by now.

So I broke-up with him. End of story. Since then, I've never had a boyfriend.


	3. Am I In Love?

Am I in love?

EPOV:

After Bella left, I just went on with my run. I was thinking about how pretty she really is. I mean you can actually compare her to celebrities, but she's not even wearing any make-up. I like how her brown hair is tied up, how pale her skin is, her nice and sweet voice to her amazing body; curved in all the right places. I mean she's not the skinniest person ever, but she sure looks healthy. And finally, I like her blush, god, it's so appealing.

Ok, I've got to stop thinking about someone I just met. I know it seems crazy, but I feel like I know her, like she's someone from my past. But then again, if I knew her in the past, I would never have forgotten her. God Edward! Get a grip, stop thinking about Bella,

I finished up my run with sprinting towards the huge water fountain. It was the water fountain that I had thrown multiple coins inside when I was little of hoping that my father would come back, many times where I've been disappointed of my father returning. I sighed and sat down.

Then, something started playing:

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine__  
__I'm leaving my life in your hands__  
__People say I'm crazy and that I am blind__  
__Risking it all in a glance__  
__And how you got me blind is still a mystery__  
__I can't get you out of my head__  
__Don't care what is written in your history__  
__As long as you're here with me___

_Chorus:__  
__I don't care who you are__  
__Where you're from__  
__What you did__  
__As long as you love me__  
__Who you are__  
__Where you're from__  
__Don't care what you did__  
__As long as you love me__  
_

I looked around and found a black phone all the other side of the water fountain. I picked it up and started examining it. It was a Black Vertu phone that had 18k rose gold buttons with a leather base for the back and three 1 Carat diamonds on the back of the phone. WOW, this is a $20,000 phone. I pressed the buttons and saw that I couldn't find anything that would help me find the owner. All the contacts were all locked. I decided to keep it lest the owner calls, hopefully it'll be a girl that I can get to know so I can get Bella off my mind. I shook my head and kept in my pocket. I walked towards the Car Park and got into the car. As I was inserting a CD into the player, there were 2 blonde girls that were walking in my direction and started waving to me. I waved back and they came over. I rolled down my window and asked "Yes? Is anything the matter?"

They were both wearing loads of make-up. They had on a tiny tank top that stopped till their torso and both had a very short pair of shorts. No matter how sexy they dressed, Bella still looked so much appealing to me.

One of them said in a very high-pitched voice and started twirling a strand of her fake dyed blonde hair. "Hey, we were wondering if you could take a look at my car over there, for some reason, it doesn't seems to be working. I groaned internally and thought what a lame pick-up line that was. I smiled and got off the car.

I stood against my car and said in the most polite and gentlemanly voice I possibly could. "I'm so sorry ladies, but I'm picking up my girlfriend. And I don't think I'll have the time to help you."

The other one asked "So where is she? I don't see her anywhere."

I then wanted to say something but someone beat me to it. She had the most amazing voice ever.

"Hey sweetie, sorry I'm so late!" My angel walked to my side and gave me a peck on my cheek. It was amazing, it sent shivers down my spine. I'm pretty sure she felt the electric shock as well.

I then wanted to be in the act so I one of my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I smiled to the 2 girls and said "I'm sorry girls. But duty calls." They both rolled their eyes and walked away. When they were about 5 meters away from us, Bella & I just broke down and started laughing so hard that we had to steady ourselves against my car.

After we were both okay, I said "Thanks for rescuing me just now." Bella shook her head and added "Don't mention it, I saw your face and could tell you needed a little rescuing."

I added and smiled "I have to thank you somehow. How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow?"

Bella bit her lip and looked down, she looked up and nodded. I chuckled and added "So how about you give me your phone number?"

She nodded and started rummaging through her bag and groaned "Oh shit, I think I left my phone while sitting at the fountain."

The fountain… I said "Is your phone a black Vertu phone?"

She raised one eyebrow and nodded. "How did you?"

I took her phone out and showed her. "Does this explain anything?"

She took it from me and thanked me. Wow, is it fate of something?

She looked up at me and said "Here, key in your number." She passed the phone to me. I asked her to do the same.

After the phone numbers were exchanged, I added awkwardly "So um, tomorrow night 8pm?"

She nodded and added "Okay, bye!"

I watched her get into her Black Porsche and drive off. I was practically screaming from inside. I have a date with the most amazing girl ever! Okay, where should I take her?

Oh god, tomorrow was going to be interesting… Wish me luck!


	4. All I think about is you

Is that you?

BPOV:

Okay, so Edward, hunky and sophisticated Edward just asked me out. Okay Bella… it's just a date, don't need to act like a high-school girl. You need to give him an impression that you are mature, sophisticated, smart and sexy.

I'm seriously kidding myself, how can I be all of that? I'm a person that loves to have fun. So right now, I'm at home, watching a movie. But not just any movie, my favorite movie of all time; _Romeo & Juliet. _I know that sounds a little random and normal, but hey, that's why it won so many Grammies.

Anyway, like I was saying, I'm now watching a movie, having my dinner, and thinking what I should wear tomorrow night. Suddenly, there my phone beeped, saying I just received a text message. I opened it up and it read:

_From: Granddad_

_Bella, _

_I need you to attend to this situation first thing tomorrow morning. A big client is in town and I need you to show him around town for a few days until I'm back. I will have Daniel to bring him to the office where he will meet you. I'm terribly sorry, there's been some problems with the company's branch in Hong Kong and I need to solve it. I will ask Benjamin to send you a report about the situation here. Please note that I might not be able to come back as early as expected. _

_Love you always, Granddad_

I replied him:

_To: Granddad_

_Hey gramps,_

_don't you worry, I will take care of the client. If I need any help, I will call Daniel. Just don't stress yourself in Hong Kong and remember to take your medicine. I will see you when you get back. _

I sent it to Granddad and logged on to my Microsoft Outlook and opened it up. OMG! 136 unread e-mails. God, help me. Let's start with clearing the junk mail. SO I selected the junk mail and deleted them all. So left with: 96, okay, that's not sp bad.

I clicked on the very first one on my list and saw that it was sent 10 minutes ago and it saw that it was a document from Daniel stating the particulars of this big client. I browsed through it and stopped at the destination at where I was supposed to meet them, Laguna. That was the very first time David brought me out to a formal dinner.

I sighed and sent a message back to Daniel saying that it was okay and that I would meet them there.

That night, after I've washed up, I changed into my tank-top and boy shorts and climbed into my new $15,000 Sealy bed. I received a text from Edward,

I opened it:

_Dear my dearest Bella,_

_Can't wait for our date tomorrow night, sleep well___

_Love, Edward_

Love Edward? Okay, this man was deep. Way deeper than all the other guys that I dated. Some don't even wish me goodnight. All they send is whether I'm coming over to their house for some hot make-out sessions or if I wanted to go out on a date with them.

And they always start the text by typing, hey babe or hey beautiful. I hate that kind of crap. So anyways, I went to sleep that night thinking about Edward… His face, his voice and that body, I slept very soundly that night.


	5. The Feeling's Mutual

**Hey People, thanks for a couple of reviews. But I hope you'll can give me more, this will help me with the stories. If you find some parts you think are wrong, please feel free to let me know. This is my e-mail: ****.... Thanks******

The feeling's mutual…

EPOV:

As I sat up on my patio, I thought about how fast my life has been going since my grandfather died, absolutely nothing has been the same anymore. Right now I'm sitting on my wooden chair with my Tablet on the table, I just can't sleep. I don't know why, is it because I just miss the life I used to have before my grandfather died? I took out the stylus and started jotting down the notes for the presentation with Swan Industries.

Ugh! Why can't I concentrate? All I can think about is Bella, her face, that voice and those red lips. I really can't wait for our date tomorrow night. But first, I've gotta go meet Richard Swan's granddaughter tomorrow, I tried getting information about his mysterious granddaughter but it's like impossible. She keeps a low-profile, and from what I can tell, she hates to be the centre of attention. I really admire her for that, I mean most of those rich heiresses use their wealth to make them even more famous. For example, the one and only infamous Milan Milton, whom I thought was quite smart until I met her at the charity event her father was holding in Vienna last March.

She was what I describe "empty vessels makes the most noise". I mean when it came to talking about herself, wow, she was really good. But when it came to things that were related to her father's company, she just had no idea. When I asked how it felt like to have such a powerful & well-known father in the hospitality industry, she said "Um, my father does not work in hospitals, he owns hotels."

I could seriously swear she was as dumb as a doorknob. Okay, enough about the bimbotic Milan Milton, back to Bella. I mean she seems really special, she doesn't wear a lot a make-up and I respect that. I like the fact that she keeps it natural. I know that's a lot to conclude from for just knowing her for less than 24 hours, but I just get a very good vibe about her. She's not drop-dead gorgeous, but also more than beautiful, she's perfect. And she certainly isn't stupid judging from the way she spoke just now.

I think that I might like her a lot. I finished up with my presentation and closed my tablet. I went inside and closed the glass door, took my phone and sat down on the couch. I dialed Jeremy, my PA and asked him to book a table at "Azubo's" for me. "Azubo's" was my absolute favorite restaurant in the entire world. It is a Japanese Tepanyaki place where they serve the best grilled Lobsters and Sashimi in the entire Chicago.

I, Edward Cullen am a man that loves my girl to have these few qualities:

Loves to eat

Someone I can talk to

Not self-centered

Respects other people

This is what I call the perfect girl for me, and I have a very strong feeling that Bella fits perfectly into that category. But I hopes she loves to eat, because if I do say so myself, I can cook pretty darn well. Well, ranging from mostly Asian food. I sent Bella a text and received one from her, it said:

_Edward,_

_I'm also looking forward to our date tomorrow. I can't wait, are jeans and shirt ok?_

_Bella___

I chuckled and replied her:

_Bella,_

_I don't really care what you are gonna wear, but jeans & and a shirt is fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight___

_Love, Edward._

I went to charge my phone and went to bed. I smiled at the thought of Bella and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Fate

**Hey People, thanks for a couple of reviews. But I hope you'll can give me more, this will help me with the stories. If you find some parts you think are wrong, please feel free to let me know. This is my e-mail: ****.... Thanks******

Fate

Chapter 6:

BPOV:

All I could remember was falling asleep and dreaming about Edward. I'm standing on top of this hill, looking down through the thick canopy of trees. Everything around me was not clear, except this light that was coming closer and closer to me. I could hear someone or something walking slowly behind me, I turned around and saw a lady, with long black straight hair. She was wearing a long white dress, when she looked up at me, I got the shock of my life, I had expected the typical monster or ghost thing. But this time, it was my mother, my late mother, carrying a knife and coming after me.

I screamed and started running forward, but realized that I was already at the edge. My mind was racing, should I jump or get stabbed to death? I'll just let God decide for me. So I closed my eyes and expected to be stabbed. But then seconds, then a minute passed. I opened my eyes and saw that the thick and dark canopy of trees had disappeared. Instead, there were Chinese cherry blossoms surrounding me. There was grass and clovers all over. But the thing that captured me the most would be the magnificent person sitting on the ground 2 feet away. The person had bronze hair and green eyes.

He looked familiar, but I just couldn't make out who that was. I squinted my eyes and walked towards him, but he was impatient, he ran towards me, wrapped his strong arms around me and whispered "Bella, it's okay, I'm here." He leaned down and pressed his lips down to…

I was pulled out of the worst & best dream I've ever had by my freaking, annoying you guessed it, alarm clock. I sighed and checked the time, 7.30am. I switched it off and headed off to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went outside to make some green tea, most people drink coffee, I drink green tea. I walked to the bathroom and started my shower, WOW, the hot water really woke me up.

After showering, I walked into my closet in my bathroom and picked out something to wear; a thick white v-neck sweater that exposed a hint of cleavage and a black skirt that reached about 2 inches above my knee and my red Burberry bag. I decided on some brown boots with heels and a simple diamond pendant with matching ring. I drank my tea and packed my bag, putting my laptop, wallet, cell phone, car keys and a candy bar in it. I zipped it up and went to get dressed. As I was applying some lip balm on, my phone beeped indicating I have a message.

Ugh, must be Daniel chasing me to hurry to the office. I opened it up and there it said it black & white:

_From: Edward_

_Good Morning sunshine,_

_I hope you slept well, I'm very excited about our date later on. Just hope you are too. Meet me at my apartment on the 25__th__ floor. See you later._

_Love, Edward._

I giggled like a little girl and closed my phone. Ha… not only do I get to go on a date with Edward, but I get to see his multi-million dollar house. This is going to be a wonderful day, nothing, I repeat, nothing will be able to ruin it for me. I brushed my hair and just let it dry and curl on it's own. I then took my bag and car keys, locked the door and pressed the button for the lift. _Maybe, I'll get to meet Edward again… _OMG, Isabella Marie Swan, you are a dead lady. I mean you've only met this Greek-god; Edward for less than 24 hours and you're acting like you've known him longer than that. I sighed to myself and started shaking my head. What the hell was wrong with me? I've never ever ever felt this way about a guy before, what makes Edward so much more appealing than the rest of the guys I've dated? I really don't know, but I know for a fact that Edward must have plenty of experience with ladies and sex…

Oh god, I wonder what it'll be like to be in bed with him. He's probably great. Better than me that's for sure, the truth is, the only person I've ever gone to bed with is David… Yes, I know, pathetic right? But if you ignore the fact that David's an asshole, he's great in bed. He makes you feel wanted and important. God, I really need to start dating again, I'm like such a loser, all I think about is David.

I got out of the lift and went to look for my car. It was pretty easy to find my car. It was the only Black Porsche in the entire estate, and it was the only car in the world that had the initials "BS" on the license plate. I walked to the left side of the car and realized that there was a blue "Post-it" stuck on my rear-side mirror. I removed it and read it out-loud:

_Always look on the bright side of life! _

_Have a great day…_

_Edward_

Okay, this is getting out of hand, Edward is either the best man on earth, with the exception of my grandpa of course, or the best man on earth. I folded the note and slipped it in my bag. I started the car and began my journey to the business district.

EPOV:

I'm now still at my Condo sipping a cup of green tea and watching CNN. I got to go meet this guy called Daniel from Swan Industries in about 20 minutes at the lobby, ugh, I guess that's what you get for bring the owner of Cullen International. If it weren't for that stupid meeting with Swan Industries granddaughter, now I could still be in bed dreaming about Bella. Speaking of which, I feel like I know her. I feel as though I've known her all my life. I know that it's like damn crazy to say that about someone whom you've only known for like less than 24 hours.

But like what I said, it's absolutely fate that we met in the lift and at the park. I mean that doesn't happen all the time, so I'm gonna treasure this opportunity and let nature takes it course. Even if Bella & I might not be right for each other, I really don't mind if I had to be her friend. I finished up my tea and went to get dressed. I picked out a Black business suit with a green tie both from Hugo Boss, a silver Watch from Bvlgari and a pair of black shoes; that were fully-leathered and was pointy at the end which was from Prada. Call me gay or something, but I'm a person who cares about my image when it comes to business. I could care less if I were wearing a pink shirt with purple pants if I was out shopping.

I got dressed and headed out for the door. As I got into the lift, I thought about how Bella would react to our first date… Was she the kinda girl who was fast in a relationship? Or was she one to take it slow and easy? I really have no idea, but I hope she's not going out with me for either sex or my money, or both. When the elevators doors opened, a middle-aged man came into view. He was wearing a business suit as well and had grey hair and a pair of thick black glasses. As I exited the elevator, he asked me politely "Excuse me sir, are you by any chance Edward Cullen?"

I nodded and extended my hand. "Yes I am. You must be Daniel, a pleasure to meet you." He took my hand and shook it firmly. He then asked me to follow him to the car. As we exited the revolving doors, a Gold Rolls-Royce was waiting with a uniformed driver opening the door for us. I thanked him and got into the car. Daniel offered me a drink and I took it, while I was sipping the drink, Daniel told me what I would be attending to today. We started the journey and the driver parked outside this magnificent building. It was at least 70 storey high and it was completely covered with blue glass tiles and at the front of the big glass door, had a sign that said "Swan Industries". The thing that captured me was the car that was parked right at the entrance. It was a black Porsche Turbo that was very familiar. It had "BS" written in hot pink on the license plate. Why does that look so familiar?

Daniel opened the door for me and guided me to the elevator and inserted a golden card into this slot and pressed the highest level of this building ;75th. I actually counted and we traveled 75 stories in less than 30 seconds. Wow, the magazine was right. The elevator door opened and this was the main desk I presume, it was probably the guest quarters. There was an attractive blond with great legs and was wearing this tiny black suit that just covered her bottom and topped it off with a pair of 3 inch heels. She walked "sexily" over to and greeted me. I introduced myself and Daniel led me to this meeting room and told me that Miss Swan would be here soon. He offered me a drink and told me to make myself comfortable.

A few minutes later, I could hear people walking towards the room and I straightened up, the door opened and I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Bella walked through the door and had her head down as she was reading a document. She passed the file back to Daniel and finally looked up. When she saw me, I could swear she nearly fainted. Her lips formed a "O" and she gasped. I chuckled and finally made the first move and said "Fancy meeting you here Bella…"


	7. It's just not that way

**Heys guys, i'm like totally and completely sorry i've not been updating the story. AS i was at camp for 1 week and with exams and stuff. Anyways, i really hope you enjoy this chapter. Pls give me some reviews and opinions about what sucks and what rocks and some ideas for the next few chapters.**

**If you wish to email me, here it is : **

* * *

Chapter 7- It's just not that way

BPOV:

This is officially the most suckish day ever! Not only have I spilled coffee in my car, but I already met and flirted with the important EDWARD CULLEN! I should've suspected that. That's what you get for not asking for his last name! OMG! He must think I'm such a freak, he must've thought that I only promised to go out with him just to get on his good side or something. This is really the, and I mean THE most embarrassing day of my life! Okay, but hiding in the ladies isn't going to help solve the problem now is it? No… Ok, you can do it! You're Isabella Swan, graduate from Harvard with high honors, and here I am, sitting on the white chair in the private bathroom we used for only VIPs.

I can just go out there and pretend that nothing happened and that we've never met right? I wish! I seriously feel so sad right now. I mean I finally meet someone that I like and can connect with, but I can't be with him as he's like a client and I know that gramps will freak if I'm dating Edward Cullen, owner of our mortal arch enemy!! My grandpa will do absolutely anything for me, but when it comes to the company, he really is very guarded. So I unlocked the door and went out, as I approached the big opaque glass door of the conference room, I re-adjusted my skirt and opened the door. I saw Edward, whom now I have to address as _Mr. Cullen_, Daniel and my secretary, Matthews; yes, my secretary is a guy. I gave them my best smile and greeted all of them.

I reluctantly looked Edward in the eye and said "It is finally nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." He nodded and added "Like wise Miss. Swan, like wise."

Wow, so he too doesn't want anybody to know about our relationship. Smart move… we all took our seats and started with the meeting. As Matthews helped me set up the power point slides, I took out the file Daniel passed to me this morning; on the status of the SDP- Staff Developing Programme. I guess I've yet to tell you about Swan Industries, we specialize in helping people, mostly people ranging from 30 and above who are not educated, and have difficulties finding jobs. We basically give them courses to attend, ranging from banking, arts, hospitality and even medical courses. Apart from education, we help them with their looks, image is a very important aspect in the society. We help them change, or rather improve on there behavior and social manners. It might surprise you how many people actually will pay for these grooming courses. We are an international company and are proud to say that we have at least 1 school in all the capitals in every country.

Okay, so back to the SDF with Cullen International. We have a project to help groom a group of about 500 new graduates that Mr. Cullen brought into his company and he wants us to help him give them a whole new image. Not only that, his company wants to sign up for this package for 2000 members from his staff every year to attend the course for the next 10 years. And also, we are in need of an investor for our technology department. That is a lot of money, we're talking about 100 million here. I know it sounds damn unpractical, but a good image doesn't come cheap.

Matthews told me that everything was set up and that I could go any minute. I took a swig of water and proceeded to the screen. The lights were turned off and the files proposal files were being given out. I then said "Thank you Mr. Cullen for taking the time to be here to listen to our presentation this morning."

I smiled and continued "As we all know, that Swan Industries is well-known for our good reputation for having the best courses and services to groom our students. But for the first time in history, we're going to take the next step ahead. By being the very first company in the education business, to have robots as consultants in our centers worldwide. ".I stopped to make sure that nobody was lost. I then continued and pressed on. "This will increase the efficiency rate of our services and also cut down on our staff wages due to the recession that is currently occurring in the world now. This will be the next big thing for years to come. Of course with the help from Cullen International."

As we had more meetings and conferences about this project, I realized from what I've observed about Edward Cullen, is that he's very serious and very demanding. He sets very high expectations for himself and is very guarded with other people, with the exception of me. We both finally agreed on one thing, that our relationship was strictly ONLY business. He told me that the day when we first met after the meeting. He had asked me to stay behind in the meeting room and chased everyone out and spoke to me flatly "Look Bella, I've got to frank with you. I'm really attracted to you, really. I really like you, but the thing is, I've got this rule about not dating anyone I work with. You included, so I think we should just keep this an employee and employer relationship." He stopped and took a deep breath. I tried my best not to give him a big slap on his face and tried to smile.

I smiled sweetly and added "Yes Edward, I think that's a good idea. I gotta go. Bye!"

I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and added "But I hope we still can be friends though…"

I replied without facing him "Sure, that would be great."

And i walked away, and never spoke to him about anything besides business.


	8. So what?

Chapter 8- So What?

EPOV:

My life and destiny is so wrecked, I mean I just met this amazing girl whom likes me for who I am and I can't be with her. How crappy and stupid is that? You know people are always telling you to go pursue your dreams and to go for what you believe in, now I've always stuck to that statement. I love to take on challenges, academic, physical, they don't scare me. But the one thing that I won't gamble away would be my feelings. I would never take the gamble of falling for someone that I know will break my heart. It's not only because for my pride, but also I really hope to find someone that will love me for who I am.

I'm a pretty guarded person, and it takes a while for me to get close to a person. But it only took Bella less than 24 hours to even let me be attracted to her. From the day I looked into those deep irises, I knew that something would blossom between us. And I'm not talking just about sex, but about maybe even a relationship. But all of this just had to be taken away from me. And it's all because of the stupid company. People might think how damn lucky that I inherited this company, but I resent that. I feel that all this company has done for me is by turning my life upside down.

Let me tell you a story, when I was a teenager, about 13 years old. I had this best friend whom I've known since the 1st grade. His name was Mark. We used to live in the same condo in Chicago. We would go to school together, play and even chase the neighbors cat together. By the time we went to high school just before I got my inheritence, Mark's family went through a financial crisis. His dad was being sued for tax fraud. He lost everything, hid dad went to prison, all their money was being taken away his had mom left him. He was all alone, with no kin. So my mom took him in. But as we weren't rich, Mark had to work to support himself.

He did odd jobs just to save for his college fund. He would leave the house 2 hours before 7am to work and would come back at 1 am everyday. His studies were ignored and he started hanging out with thugs who would come by the house and harass us. So my mom had no choice but to chase him out. He was homeless, soon after my grandpa died, my mom and I had come back to settle some things before migrating to Washington for good. I bumped into Mark and the strangest thing happened, he claimed he didn't know me.

I was truly and utterly shocked. But as I grew older, I found out why. During the period I was in Washington settling my granddad's death, my mother had paid Mark an amount of money to disappear and get out of my life. My mother claimed that we were from the upper society and that paupers like him who did drugs were not fit to be our friends. I then learned something very important, people claimed that money is their best friends but the truth is, money is their worst enemy. It changes them into someone that they don't even know anymore.

I really hate the money I have in fact. I can honestly tell you, the best days in my life was when my mom and I had that small apartment to ourselves and not the private jets or the fast cars.

As I heard the door open, I turned my head and saw that Bella had come out from the bathroom. She greeted me and extended her arm towards me for a handshake. She then said sweetly, "It is finally nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." I shook it and added "Like wise Miss Swan." I guess she too didn't want anyone to know about our relationship. I smiled and took a seat.

I then observed her as she was reading through the files. With her forehead creating a crease every now and then. My eyes then drifted down to her neck. Wow, the area between head and shoulder looked extremely appealing, it looked very bitable. I then looked at her chest and almost exploded. As she bent down to write something, a hint of cleavage was exposed, but that little bit already was very appealing. As she stood up and told us that she was about to start, I looked at the curve of her body, it wasn't fantastic, but it was enough to let me trail down some more. I checked out her legs and noticed they were so long and lanky for someone who was average height.

Throughout the presentation, I really couldn't concentrate, all I could think about was how it would be like if we slept together. The rise of our hips together, her moaning my name every now and then. It would be perfect. Before I knew it, Daniel cleared his throat and I realized that everything was over. I then complimented on what a great job she had done and when everyone had evacuated from the conference room, I tried my best to sound unaffected by the situation. "Look Bella, I've got to frank with you. I'm really attracted to you, really. I really like you, but the thing is, I've got this rule about not dating anyone I work with. You included, so I think we should just keep this an employee and employer relationship." I then took a deep breath and prayed to god that It was over.

Bella looked like someone had slapped her hard and she looked damn pissed. She reconstructed her face and added sweetly "Yes Edward, I think that's a good idea. I gotta go. Bye!"

She tried to walk away but I grabbed my arm and added "But I hope we still can be friends though…"

She had her back to me and replied "Sure that would be great."

I heard and sensed the hurt in her voice, but what she didn't know was how much it pained me to tell her that us being together was a bad idea. As I met Bella more and more during meetings, I really feel that she's the most caring and generous person I've met in the business world. There was one time where the old lady who works at the office's pantry ; Mrs. Hamp, sprained her foot. Bella actually took time off her busy schedule to bring her to the doctor to treat it. As much as I want to stay away from her, I really can't. I think I really cannot keep telling myself to stay away from that sweet angel. I know I'm crazy to fall for someone whom I promised to stay away from, but I feel as if there is a connection between us. I mean I'm 100% sure she has relationship problems as well. She's so guarded with people. From the couple of weeks I've been there, every single day without fail, there would be at least 1 bouquet of flowers that will be sent to her. And all of them are from different secret admirers. I could swear that I overheard one of the employees mentioned Chace Crawford.

I really wish that there was no companies, no politics, no competition. Just Bella & I, happy together. But hey, that's life right? I sighed and got out of bed, took a shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and went outside to make some breakfast. As I was in the kitchen boiling some water to make some tea, the doorbell rang. Funny, who would come at 7am on a Saturday? I opened the door without checking through the peephole and found the sexiest human being on the planet looking so innocent that she seemed seductive. Bella wore a thin yellow spaghetti-striped top with a pair of dark red shorts with slippers and had her naturally brown hair down.

I gulped and she was definitely turning me on. Now she was MY sex bomb. I looked at her face and saw that she wasn't looking at me, but my chest. Oops, I guess I forgot all about it. I smirked and cleared my throat, snapping her out of her ogling. We stared at each other for about 2 seconds before she said softly "Good morning Edward, I hope I'm not getting you at a bad time."

I smiled and said "No, I was just cooking some breakfast." She then eyed my towel and I added "Oh, I just finished taking a shower."

Bella blushed and continued "Look Edward, I was really hoping that we could talk about..." She then looked down and muttered "Us."

After hearing "Us", I felt as though my heart leapt out from my chest with joy and happiness. I invited her in and went to grab a pair of shorts and shirt.

When I emerged from the room, I found Bella browsing through my CD collection. She heard me and turned around.

I sat down and waited for her to continue.

She sat down opposite me and said "Edward, I know that you are my boss and I'm your employee and I know you told me that we could be nothing more but friends, but I've got to tell you something…"

She took a deep breath and added "The truth is, during the past few weeks, I've been falling for you so hard that I myself wouldn't even admit it. Now I know you don't feel the same way but…"

With that, I leapt forward, actually leapt forward. Grabbed the back of her neck and found her sweet mouth. I pushed her against the couch and we both fell on it. With her hands tangled up in my hair, mine in hers, we both kissed with deep passion as our tongues danced together in harmony. She tasted even better then what I had expected. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship…


	9. I Love You!

Chapter 9- I Love You!

BPOV:

I cannot believe Edward and I wasted so much time staying away from each other. I'm really happy that I took the first step and told him how I really felt. Edward is just perfect, I would choose him over a Greek Adonis.

I sat up and looked down on a very sleepy Edward who still has his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Now I know what you are thinking, we had sex. I want to say yes, but no. We just had a very intensive? I might say, an intensive make-out session. With me removing his shirt. Have I mentioned he has the most brilliant chest? I can look at it all day. I sighed and ruffled his hair slightly and whispered "Hey Edward, it's like 11 already. Time to wake up."

He shifted and muttered something unintelligent. I shook my head and chuckled, I bent down and pecked him on his forehead. He opened his eyes and smiled childishly at me, he then said " I could get used to waking up to this!"

He sat up and pulled me against his chest and rested his chest against my hair. He sighed and said "So, what are we…" he took my hand and kissed the palm lightly. " Going to do about this situation? I mean my mom wouldn't like it if we were to date. And I'm guessing your grandpa wouldn't be too happy about it either? " He murmured against my hand.

I hung my head and sighed "Well, there are 2 options. We could pretend to just being client and employee relationship. Or, we could tell the whole world we're together and have trouble from our family."

Edward stroked my head and kissed my jaw, "I guess we have to keep it a secret."

"I feel like I'm in Romeo & Juliet…"

"Yeah, except I'm so much luckier than Romeo. I get Bella Swan…" Edward then bent his head down and started kissing my neck and trailed down to my collar bone.

Things were heating up until:

"_I don't care who you are__  
__Where you're from__  
__What you did__  
__As long as you love me__  
__Who you are__  
__Where you're from__  
__Don't care what you did__  
__As long as you love me__."_

I groaned and went to the living room to retrieve my phone and saw on the caller ID that it was Craig Martin, one of my friends from the social circle. He was quite popular with the ladies, although he had been chasing me for some time and I never really liked him. I picked it up and returned back to bed where Edward caught me with open arms.

"Hey Bella!"

I rolled my eyes and replied "Hey Craig."

"Listen, I was thinking if you wanna go to the Burberry fashion show with me next week? My sis got tickets but she's got a show in Hong Kong. And I know just how much you love Burberry."

"Yes! But um…" I looked at Edward and he gave me the expression What just happened? Who the hell interrupted us?

"Do you have an extra ticket? Do you think if I could bring one of my friends?" I continued.

He said enthusiastically " Is your friend hot?" I rolled my eyes at that question, typical Craig.

"Yeah, my friend is hot…" I looked at Edward and smirked. "Super hot!"

We talked for a bit and Craig ended up with "Okay, so I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Oh no, we'll meet you there. Royal Court hotel right?"

"Yup, see ya babes!" With that he hung up and I got tackled onto the bed by Edward.

Edward was looking at me straight in the eyes and was breathing heavily.

"What the heck was that all about? And what Royal Court Hotel?"

I rolled my eyes and patted his cheek. "That my dear sweetheart, was an invitation to Burberry's fashion show for the Spring Collection."

He sat up and added "What does THAT have got to do with me?"

I smiled evily at him "You're going to be my escort…" I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and slid one hand down his chest and whispered "I'm sure you don't want me to go all alone with the infamous Craig Martin, do you?"

He sighed and hung his head. "Like I have a choice."

I smiled and we continued with the little activity we were doing not so long ago. And let's just say, that was a great way to spend a weekend afternoon.

* * *

**Heys guys... this is a very short chapter. This is dedicated to "yummytacos in the bathroom". I hope you like it!!! Pls review guys!!!! **


	10. Deja Vu

**Heys PPL! Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter! Pls give me some ideas for the next chapter. I was thinking about some complication or some juicy parts. Pls review!!! Review!!! Thanks again**

* * *

Chapter 10- Déjà vu

EPOV:

I cannot believe that I, Edward Anthony Cullen, am going to a fashion show. I've never ever done that before… Even my own mother couldn't force me and all of a sudden a girl whom I've just met can? I'm so ruined. She's taking control, but who in his right mind can resist that girl. What she can do with that mouth, that body of hers…. Oh FUCK! I'm turning myself on.

Ok, so right now, I'm actually having problems of what I should wear tonight to the fashion show. Should I go smart & formal, or sexy & casual. I wonder what Bella would be wearing. Maybe I should give her a call. No… that won't be a good idea. She might just think I'm like gay or something, what man who wants to turn women on cares about what he wears?

I think I'll stick to casual… I bet that would turn Bella on. She's not the kind of girl who cares about fashion anyways. SO…. I picked out a white cotton shirt from DKNY, a light brown leather jacket from Hugo Boss, a pair of jeans from Tommy Hilfiger, a watch from Bvlgari and with a pair of slip in Black Prada Loafers.

I tousled my hair and made my way towards my front door and took my car keys, cell phone and wallet.

I pressed the button for the elevator and was bouncing with excitement at the idea of being with Bella in just a few minutes. The week passed fast and no one even suspected a thing about Bella & I. This was what we would normally do. We would either go to each others house for breakfast and then kiss for a while. Then would go to work separately and we would pretend that we hate each other. Then when everyone has left the office for lunch, we would go to her office for a little "session" which included the removal of clothing, but nothing close to what I wanted to do. Bella had her heart broken quite badly, and I want to make sure she's alright.

I entered the lift and pressed for the 14th level and checked my hair in the mirror. Perfect as always, "DING" I walked out and walked to Bella's door and pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, I heard someone swear and the door was swung open. There stood the only creature in the world who could make my knees fell weak.

There stood Bella with her hair dripping wet and her wrapped in a towel. I eyed her up & down and Bella smirked at my ogling. I heard her clear her throat and I looked at her face, with tiny drops of water dripping down the side of her face.

She smiled "Hey you…"

"Hey sweetheart, guess you're not ready?" I crossed my arms at my chest.

"Edward, you're only supposed to be here in another hour and half."

I pouted and added "But I was dying. I needed to see you!"

She laughed and pulled me in. I closed the door and followed her into the living room.

It was so messy! There were clothes everywhere. From blouses to skirts to jeans and to _gulp, _underwear. I eyed this hot pink bra that was placed on the lamp side table and walked over and picked it up.

Bella reacted quite instantly and tried to grab it. I ran inside her room and she followed. I locked the door and smirked as I backed her against a wall and said huskily "So, you're a 80 C?" I dangled the bra in her face. She snatched it away from my and blushed.

I chuckled at her response and bent my head down and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. I heard her gasp and I dipped lower, the area near her chest. She hung her head and wrapped her arms around my neck and used one hand to tangle in between my hair. I was getting hard, really very hard…

Very soon, we were onto kissing furiously. Kissing as though we were never going to see each other again. We walked and ended up on the bed. Bella removed my jacket and my shirt. I removed my shoes and pants, leaving on only my boxers.

I wrapped Bella in my arms and whispered "You sure about this."

She nodded her head and kissed me once more. She did something that made me only want her more. She reached out and touched my cock, making me gasp. She smiled seductively and reached for her towel… She released it and revealed the most terrific body ever. She had the most beautiful breasts ever. There were perky and perfect for my taste, her nipples were hardening under my gaze.

We stared at each other for seconds and I decided to take the first step and kissed her neck, and she moaned and flipped us over, with her on top this time. She bent down and kissed my chest, taking her own sweet time to reach my stomach.

The most annoying sound had to interrupt us, "DING DONG"

"Ugh…Who the hell can be here now?" I sat up and asked Bella.

She groaned and sat up, "Edward, can you please be a good boy and answer the door?"

I got up and slipped on my pants, I said over my shoulder as I walked out "What's my reward?"

Bella giggled "You won't regret it."

I opened the door, it was some middle aged lady who was promoting youths to not take drugs. I was like WTF! I got interrupted from making love to Bella because of this lady? So I did the most appropriate thing anyone could have done in this situation. I refused the offer and slammed the door in her face.

I ran into Bella's bedroom and found her with her robe on and her choosing some clothes. I walked towards her, wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

She groaned and said "Sweety, we have to leave in an hour. I really need to get ready."

She shook my arms off and I pretended to be sad and pouted, no one could resist my pout. She stretched on her toes and whispered seductively "You'll get your reward later tonight."

With that, she kicked my ass out of her room. I spent the time mostly watching TV, playing with her laptop and reading her books.

BPOV:

Wow, I never imagined the tension and suspense before sex was so….. thrilling. There definitely is a physical attraction between Edward & I, we just can't seem to keep our hands off each other.

I totally scored a point when I touched his you know what just now. You should have seen the look on his face. It was pure pleasure, covered with lust and desire. Ok Bella, let's not talk about having sex with Edward. It's time you'd get dressed.

After rummaging my entire closet, I finally found something to where. To be honest, tonight I'm feeling a little naughty I presume? Just one phrase to describe my outfit tonight "_Dress to kill…_" So I decided on a super skinny black jeans by MaxMara, Red 3 inch heels by Jimmy Choo, a white & silver halter top from Armani and a gold tote from Prada.

I painted my nails Champagne color by OPI, curled my hair a little bit at the ends, and applied just a little bit of lip gloss and I'm ready to go. No make-up required.

I opened my bedroom door and entered the living room. There stood Edward asleep on the couch. Man, he looked so damn sexy… With his hair all messed up, his breathing so calm & even.

I crept beside him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. But just as I pulled away, a pair of hands grabbed my hands and made me fall on top of Edward.

"Took you long enough." Edward muffled against my shoulder.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" I got up and readjusted my outfit.

I smirked as Edward's eyes trailed up & down my body. He stopped at my chest and I realized that this top revealed a certain amount of cleavage.

"Edward, come on! We've got to go!" I pulled him up and we headed out.

We decided to take his car and got there just in time for the show. I saw Craig standing at the lobby, smoking a cigarette. I got out and shouted "Hey Craig! Sorry we're late!"

I ran over and hugged him while Edward handed his keys to the valet and tipping him quite generously.

"So where's your hot friend?" He threw the cigarette bud away and started to look behind me, trying to find any trace of my "hot" friend.

I felt someone wrapping an arm around my waist and I said innocently "Craig, I want you to meet my hot friend Edward."

They were both smirking at some private joke and shook hands.

"So you're Edward, as in River Oaks Kindergarten Edward?"

"And you're Craig?"

Huh? They knew each other? Wow…. Major Déjà vu! This was going to be an interesting show…


	11. AN: Author's Note

Hey guys, I am so sorry I've not been writing for like more than a month. I've been pretty busy with exams and stuff. But I think I'll be able to post chapter 11 by the end of the week. If you guys have any ideas or opinions on how to spice up the story, pls let me know.

Love EdwardcullenRyanshecklergirl


	12. If you can do it,so can I

EPOV:

This is the first and LAST time that I'm going out with Bella and her 'friend' Craig. For the past 10 minutes, he's been following her like a lost puppy and she's been ignoring me the moment we stepped into the ballroom where they were holding the show. The show is delayed for 30 minutes as some model was late or something…

Now I'm standing next to the bar sipping on a Whiskey and cursing why the hell I'm doing this. I mean I could be at home, watching the Manchester United VS Arsenal game on the Soccer channel or even having sex with some willing ladies. But no… I had, just had to come here and watch Craig flirt with Bella.

I really feel absolutely sorry for myself, not to mention pathetic. I Edward Cullen, actually jealous of some dumb guy 'cause he's flirting with my 'current girl'. I felt my phone vibrate and saw I received a message.

_From: Bella_

_Time: 8.25pm_

_Edward, Craig is seriously, fucking annoying me now. He's tried to stick his hand up my shirt twice! Come save me and I will do anything! Please…_

Well obviously, Isabella Swan over here does not enjoy the company of playboy monkey over here. If I help her, I would have her owing me for saving that pretty little ass of hers. But if I don't, Craig over there would have her in bed even before I have. Ok, no way am I gonna allow that to happen…she's mine, well for now that is.

I walked to where they were standing and slipped one arm casually around Bella's small waist. Bella looked at me and mouthed a 'Thank-You'. I chuckled softly and looked at Craig. Wow, that boy must really like Bella. I mean he's getting angry with me for just touching Bella, who is currently STILL dating me…

We talked a little bit about how Craig's doing in his father's business; let me tell you how much he knows… Absolutely nothing!!! His father owns the Hyatt hotels all over the world and he knows nothing about hospitality… Man he would be perfect for my 'good-friend' Milan Milton. They both are damn stupid, as they always say: "Empty vessels makes the most noise."

Man, what time does this fucking show end? I've been sitting in the VIP booth for 10 minutes trying to be interested in what the models were wearing and can't, just can't stop looking at Bella. I realized that Bella does indeed like fashion, but not the type of slutty or revealing kind. The type of clothes that is both conservative& casual but yet feminine & sexy…

I noticed that she did not drool over the clothes like some of the women. But she looks very amazed when she sees them. She would smile at some of the nicer designs, but also frown at those she thought were absolutely hideous and whisper in my direction and comment what she didn't like.

It was very, I don't know, interesting? To watch her facial expression, I'm a smart guy ok; I know how to make a girl go weak in her knees. I know what women's weaknesses were, I knew how to treat them and handle them in case they were too clingy.

I've never said this before, but I really don't know how to handle Bella. I can really say that she's unique & special, even though I've spent less than a month with her.

When the whole show was over, they had a cocktail party/auction where we could buy the clothes that they had at the fashion show. The auction didn't seem to appeal to Bella so we hung around the bar area.

Craig excused himself to go talk to a 'friend' he said he'd seen walk past.

Bella heaved a sigh of relief and said, "I'm so happy he's gone to talk to his friend. I'm really dying here!"

"Friend?" I eyed his 'friend" of his. "A red, tight, short tube dress with 5-inch fuck me shoes? Definitely JUST a friend…"

Bella laughed and smacked my arm playfully. I caught her wrist and pulled her close. I bent down and whispered, "I bet you would look absolutely tantalizing in that dress!"

She just rolled her eyes and whispered back "Keep dreaming, 'cause you won't see me in that outfit, EVER!"

"If I'm not wrong, I swear that someone promised to do one deed for me… Whatever I want." I smirked at her.

Just as Bella was about to say something… Craig had to, just have to cut in and introduce her to his friend. I bet he was doing this just to make her jealous.

Bella looked at me apologetically and went back to her conversation with that girl.

I looked around and spotted some girl ogling at me, she waved to me and walked over to where I was standing. The girl looked very familiar, she had brown hair & eyes, her skin tone was rather brown too, must be athletic. She was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue dress that showed her figure and was up till her knees and had white pumps.

She said in a British accent "Edward Cullen! I'm rather surprised to see you here! I thought you were in D.C?" And gave me a quick hug.

Who is this woman? I don't even know her…

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" I really didn't know who she was? She even knows my name, but then again, which straight girl in the entire world didn't?

She sighed and said "I'm Disha Livingston. We met at Milan Milton's 21st birthday? Don't you remember? We even made out the whole night."

Oh, so that girl… No wonder she looked so familiar. Now I remember, she was one heck of a kisser. And damn, she was smart. She was like studying law in Oxford at that time, Milan had her birthday at this prestigious night club that was owned by Madonna at that time and I was just there for a convention on the Global Economic Recession and was ambushed by Milan herself in Calvin Klein and was invited personally by her to her party.

I was never a fan of parties that involved alcohol, although I can hold my liquor quite well, must be the genes. Anyway, parties that involved drinking & drugs were never my thing. I found it absolutely disgusting that teenagers would agree to doing these harmful & stupid things.

We were talking and getting along quite well until someone cleared her throat and even when sounding annoyed, she still sounded damn sexy.

That's when it hit me, I've got a girl who's quite attracted to me. And lets just say she has quite the assets. She was quite smart, pretty, definetly hot and just the kind of girl that Bella disliked the most.

Since it was pretty obvious that Craig was not going to leave Bella alone for a while, and I'm the kind of guy that plays hard to get, Disha would be the best distraction that I needed. Plus me going out with Disha would totally make Bella jealous. I know it's mean, but she's doing it too. And she seems to be enjoying making me jealous.

I mean if she can do it, so can I…


	13. The hell with you

Chapter 13- The hell with you

EPOV:

I cannot believe how fast this weekend had passed. It seemed like I was watching a movie with Bella, to sitting in my office going through some invoices. Today is so not my day, when I woke up this morning, I received a text from Bella saying that she had to go to Hong Kong to help her Grandpa to sort through some company issues and that she would not be around for the next 2 days. I'm missing her already…

Second horrible thing is that I don't know why, but I actually agreed my mother that I would be joining her to one of her 'friends' daughters birthday dinner tonight. I'm saying 'friends' as she's got people treating her like an ATM machine. I keep telling her that she should not mix around with those kind of people as they were just using her. But she just doesn't listen. She'll just say "Edward, these people look up to me as the mother of a successful Entrepreneur. They want to know how I managed to raise such a perfect child all by myself. I inspire them."

She took care of me? Right, as if. Anyway, as long as she doesn't bug me about my personal life, I don't give a damn about hers. Third problem today, see I told you it was a very bad day for me; I accidentally made a little girl almost loose her cat. I was doing my morning run and this girl came up to me and asked me to help her hold on to her cat's leash so that she could go over to that ice cream truck to but a popsicle. I agreed as I was about to take a break. I sat down on the bench and patted the cat's head. Suddenly, a couple of teenage girls walked up to me and asked for an autograph. I agreed and put the leash on the floor. I was thinking that the cat would not run away, the second I put it down, it ran in the direction of the pond.

I was like, oh my fucking shit! This is bad, I chased after the cat and had to climb the tree to get the kitten down. It was damn stubborn. I got the little devil down but got a few scratches. The little girl got so angry I swore that she was swearing in French and she threw her half-melted popsicle at me. That's what you get for helping someone.

You know I read an article on the internet that there are 5 stages in dating.

Attraction

Chemistry between the 2 people

Hormonal High

Exclusivity

Tying the knot

I'm pretty sure that we are at the chemistry stage. I mean we've already slept together, and we've gone out for dates. Bella is very different from all the other girls that I've dated in the past, she doesn't like it that I pay for dinner, movie tickets or even when I buy her a gift once in a while. She would always argue with me over who would pay for dinner.

For example just last week, we went to this new French restaurant that one of my clients just opened. It was amazing, we ordered artichoke sprinkled with shreds of caramelized Maine lobster, hot salad of New Zealand eggplant & peppers, plates of California abalone, and skillet-roasted sole from Dover. The food was absolutely wonderful. We even bought a bottle of Chardonnay Pinot to bring home. But when it came to the bill, we were both arguing.

"Edward, dinner's on me tonight! You've been paying for the last few times!"

"But Bella, I asked you out. So I should be the one who's paying!" I emphasized on the asking part and felt like knocking her out for a while so I can go pay the bill.

"I can afford it! You know I can, 800 bucks for a dinner is nothing to me. You should know that, so why is it so hard for you to let me pay for dinner just this once?" Bella pouted angrily. Man she looked hot like that.

I groaned and hung my head. She knew what she could make me do with just one single pout.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you! We'll take turns for buying dinner & tickets. So this time, it's your turn!"

She smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. She handed the waiter her credit card with a smile of satisfaction and victory.

When we got back to her apartment, I was heavily rewarded for my one little gesture.

The only person who is just as stubborn as me is Bella. We are both very alike. We were always top in our class, student body president of our high school and had vey bad past relationships.

Bella is very different from my past girlfriends is that they like to rely on me and let me make decisions for them. It's either they cannot make their own decision or their just too plain dumb. Unlike them, she's very independent and likes to take charge on things. She pushes herself to get the things that she wants, just like me.

I was pulled out of thought by the phone ringing. I saw the caller ID and grinned.

"What's up gorgeous?" I said teasingly.

"I'm so sorry honey, but my grandfather has this huge contract to snag tonight and he's not feeling well so he got me to fly this morning at 4 to Hong Kong." Bella said restlessly.

Man she sounded tired, must've been a very rough day for her. She must be going through jet-lag.

"Bella, you sound tired. I want you to go take a short nap now." I ordered sternly.

"I wish I could, but I've got to finish the last part of the proposal before meeting the client."

A proposal? I'm pretty good at it at doing them, maybe I could just help her do the last bit… I mean it's just a small part.

"Babe, why don't you e-mail me the whole thing and I'll finish the last part for you?" I said pleadingly. I really don't want her to overwork herself and fall ill.

"Oh no no, its sweet of you to offer though. But I'm pretty sure that you've got tons of work to do."

"I don't, I'm pretty free today."

"Nah… it's a bad idea! All this work is very confidential and if my grandfather finds out that if you did it. He'll be very angry."

She thinks that I'll actually sell her out?

"Wait… So does that mean that you don't trust me? You think that I will reveal what ever you have in that bloody contract? That I will actually sacrifice our relationship for a stupid contract?" I said furiously.

"No, it's not like that. It's just that this is very confidential and that you know Cullen International is our rival enemy and we're already pushing it with you know, being together." Bella said calmly.

"Ok, so if I'm really careful that me doing this contract won't leak out, will you let me do it?" I challenged her.

"Well, no. I told you, I like you a lot. But I can't just let you handle MY company affair just because we're dating. It's completely ridiculous and unreasonable!" She said angrily.

"So you're saying that I'm unreasonable?"

Me! Are you serious? I'm kind enough to offer assistance and here she is insulting me.

"Kind of! I mean what right do you have to decide what to do with my company. You know what? Whatever, End Of!" She said and hung up on me.

You know what? The hell with Bella, I'm pretty sure a guy like me can get a way better girlfriend than Bella. I'm going to go to a pub with my best-bud Richard Parker, a lawyer to pick up my potential girlfriend now!


	14. Realizing

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long even though i promised. Pls review! All your reviews keep me motivated to write more!**

**Love, EdwardcullenRyanshecklergirl:)**

* * *

Chapter 14- Realizing

BPOV:

That son of a bitch! How dare he hang up on me like that. I can't believe that he's that petty. I mean this is My company! How dare he tell me how to run it, just because I don't want him interfering with my company doesn't mean that I don't trust him. Boys are so dense and unreasonable sometimes, I swear.

I'm not going to let that bastard affect my mood. I am going to finish that proposal now and go out for a nice dinner. I don't even know why I'm dating him in the first place! He is soooo arrogant and bossy! I mean that is just so, so… _sexy_ actually. I mean I don't know why that touch of arrogance which used to annoy the hell out of me is now so absurdly sexy.

I shook my head and cleared out whatever thoughts that reminded me of that SOB and focused on my proposal.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Finally, I saved the proposal and fell on my bed. Man I'm so tired! I looked at the clock and realized that it was already 11pm. Well, no chance of going out to eat. I guess room service is the only option. I walked into the hall of my presidential suite and sat on the couch. I pressed for room service and ordered a bowl of lobster bisque, beef steak and a glass of iced tea.

The food came and I wolfed it down as I was just so damn hungry! I didn't even care how many calories I was consuming. Get this: I almost ordered cheese cake! I am so hitting back to the gym tomorrow. After dinner, or supper, I trudged into the bathroom and took a long shower. I felt so damn tired! I changed into a green tank top and blue shorts and fell onto the bed and dreamt of the bastard EDWARD CULLEN! I'm so weak!

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Miss Swan, this is Matt. Er, its time for you to wake up! You've got 45 minutes to get ready as we have to be in the office by 8.30am." My 21 year old secretary told me.

"Ok, thank you Matt! Bye." I hung up and sat up slowly. I stayed in bed for a couple more minutes before getting out of bed and taking a shower. After blowing my hair, I decided on a cream silk blouse and black wide-leg trousers both from Hermes, 3-inch black satin slides by Anne Klein, a matching LV bag. My nails are painted OPI's Chicago Champagne Toast and I topped the whole outfit off with a 6 carat worth of diamonds, happy sport Chopard watch and a 3 carat Amethyst on my finger.

I sprayed some of my perfume and headed out the door. Matt picked me up in a black 7G-Tronic 500 from Mercedes Benz, one of the company cars. He was so damn thoughtful this morning, he got me a Mocha latte and a bagel so I wouldn't skip breakfast. Sometimes it's just too hard not to like Matt!

I stepped into the office and was bombarded by the staff greeting me and just plain sucking up to the boss comments like; "You look wonderful today" or "it is an honor to be standing in the same elevator as you"

Idiotic losers, you want me to notice you, just come out with some performance and I'll give you all the attention you want! I walked into the office and put on my game smile and started giving them the best presentation they've ever seen.

I shook 's hand and thanked him in Cantonese. Yes! You got it, I nailed that presentation! Grandpa is going to be so proud of me. I see a new watch coming my way! I took out my cell phone and found out that I have 7 texts and 3 voicemails.

I checked the voicemails and found out that it was none other than Mr. Edward Cullen. The voicemails and texts were filled with nothing with apologies and begging for forgiveness. Typical reaction from your boyfriend, *yawn* boring, why can't he do something more spontaneous!

I think I'm going to take a break from him for a while, sort things out a little bit. I think both of us should take a break. I mean with Grandpa sick and all, it's best if I stay here to handle the company affairs till he's better.

* * *

EPOV:

Ok, I'm at this really high-end and prestigious bar where they have to look at your bank account to let you in. I'm surrounded by many hot and rich girls who are throwing themselves at me, but the weird thing is, I'm not having fun! There is something wrong with me. I usually LOVE having girls throwing themselves at me, but I feel so weird and bored now.

I swirled my Martini and is thinking what is it that I'm missing. All of a sudden, I feel so lonely and empty. As if part of me is gone. I mean I have never felt that way before, it's so bizarre.

I really feel so damn lonely… I hope my best friend Nick Thompson arrives here soon. I called him an hour ago at the office and asked him if he wanted to spend the night with me picking up girls.

Nick is definitely a ladies man, he is about 25 and is a lawyer. But if you don't include his womanizing, he's a very good guy. I mean if I had a sister, I would totally let him date her.

I heard someone pull out a chair beside me followed by a "Hey dude, sorry I'm late. Fucking annoying client!"

I laughed, typical of Nick to say something like that.

He ordered a Vodka and I ordered my 3rd Martini.

"Rough day huh?" Nick shook his head sympathetically at me.

"Well, I got into a stupid & completely unreasonable arguments with Bella."

"Wait, who's Bella? I thought you were dating this girl Tiffany?"

"Nick, do you ever listen whenever I tell you things? Tiffany & I were over 4 months ago. I've dated Bella for a month now."

"Ed, I don't even know why you even bother to have a relationship with someone. You have to go through all of those stupid arguments that could be easily avoided if you were single." He sipped his Vodka and added "Like me!"

"Yeah, because having meaningless sex with god knows who that girl that you bring home that night is good." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, let's focus on your love life and not drag mine into it." He put his drink down and sat up, suddenly serious.

"So Edward, tell me. Do you really like Beatrice?"

I rolled my eyes. This guy has got to go get a hearing aid.

"Her name is Bella! Isabella Marie Swan! God, do you ever listen to me?" I groaned, must be the alcohol.

"Oh My fucking god!"

"What?"

"You're dating Isabella Swan? CEO of Swan Industries?" Nick looked damn shocked.

"Yeah why? Don't tell me you've dated her before."

"I wish, she is hot!"

I rolled my eyes, typical of Nick to judge a person on appearance.

Nick continued "You HAVE to let me meet her." He emphasized on the "have".

Nick meet Bella, no way. I mean not to sound selfish or jealous… what if Bella likes him and not me. I know that sounds so un-Edward Cullen like. But Nick DOES have his way with the ladies.

And I'm positive that he will target at Bella once they've met. But it's none of my business, I mean after hanging up on her like that, I've got a feeling that she'll never talk to me again. Shit, I shouldn't have done that.

It suddenly struck me why I'm so empty now…

"Nick, why am I feeling so damn depressed and empty because Bella?"

"Well, it's so damn obvious. It's because you're in love with her. When she's away, you feel as if part of you is missing."

I finally know, all this time that I was thinking why I was feeling so miserable was because Bella was not here with me. Nick's right, I do love her. Which means I've got to fix the current situation.

I stood up and said to Nick "Hey, there's something I've gotta do. The night out has got to be cut short. Bye" I patted his shoulder and walked out. When I reached the door, I heard him asking "Bye, can I still meet Bella?"

Fat chance boy!

I sat in my car and left a couple of texts and voicemails telling her that I was really damn sorry. I'm going to let her think that all I'm going to do is apologize and not do anything, but then I'm going to surprise her by paying her a visit.

I called James my PA to prepare my jet for Hong Kong and to do a little task for me…

I drove home and started packing my stuff, within 20 mins, I was packed and ready to go.


	15. I'm sorry

**hey guys, so sorry for not being able to update frequently... I really need some ideas to get started on the next chapter...**

**Please review! They make me HAPPY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 15- I'm sorry

BPOV:

Ok, it's been 2 days since the argument that I've had with Edward and I've not heard from him at all! I wonder if playing hard to get is really doing me any good. I mean what if he really is breaking up with me? I really like Edward, I can't lose him…

My secretary spoke to me through the intercom earlier on saying that I the vice president here needed to see to something very important at 7pm. Funny, why does he want to see me when office hours are over.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was already 7.10pm already. Shit, I'm already late. I grabbed my bag and laptop and headed towards the conference room. I pushed the door open and saw that the lights were all off. I then bumped into someone tall, broad and muscular. Definitely not the VP here… More like, Edward…

* * *

I tried to get out of the room but he wrapped his arms around me and locked the door. I dropped my things on the floor and tried to break free but it didn't work.

"Edward, let me go!" I said furiously.

"Not until you calm down." He said softly.

I did but all he did was trail kisses down my neck and hugged me closer. I sighed and thought how much I've missed his lips against my skin. He must have read my mind when he heard me sigh as all he did was turn me so I was facing him, and he crushed his lips to mine, kissing me roughly with need.

I returned the gesture by kissing him back. His hand trailed down to cup my breast but I pulled away, knowing what was about to happen. We needed to talk, NOW.

"Edward, we need to talk. Now!" He sighed and released me.

I walked towards the direction of the door and turned on the switch. I then realized that Edward was looking extremely sexy in a gray cashmere sweater, black pants and black Prada loafers.

I walked towards one of the chairs and sat down.

"Edward, please have a seat. We have to talk about this now!"

He sat right opposite me and placed his hands on the table, looking tired and stressed.

I was about to say something when he opened his mouth and said "Look Bella, I'm really sorry that I was being such an unreasonable jerk on the phone, and I should not have hung up on you like that. It was my fault for bossing you around."

He took another deep breath and continued.

"Bella, I don't want us to be away from each other. I know this sounds crazy, but I think love you. I think I really love you."

Oh my god, I can't breathe. Edward Cullen is professing his feelings for me!

He picked up my hands and kissed the back of it. "Bella, I don't ever want to be away from you ever! I felt so empty when you were not with me and now that you're here, I feel complete."

What do you do when your boyfriend tells you he loves you and doesn't ever want to be without you ever again? Right, you either tell him how you feel, or have mind-blowing sex with him. Right… this is going to be hard.

I was pulled out of thought by Edward snapping his fingers in my face trying to get my attention.

"Edward, I feel the same way. I think I love you too…" I said softly.

He smiled and reached for my hands and hauled me across the table and onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

I don't know who said it first, but we ended up saying a lot of "I love you"

We kissed as if there was no tomorrow and spent quite a long period of time doing something else that we both enjoy doing very much.

* * *

Edward thought that having make-up sex in the meeting room was not a very good idea. I was very reluctant to leave and he practically had to drag me out of the room and to get to the car park.

I noticed that he had rented a BMW 6 series convertible for his stay here in Hong Kong. It was black and had a dark colored canvas top. He helped me in the car, got in and pushed the button and the top of the car came down.

The car purred as we left the building.

"So which hotel are you staying at?" Edward asked, eyes still on the road.

"Um, Holiday Inn Golden Mile at Kowloon" I checked the hotel address on my phone. I'm still not very familiar about this hotel as it's my first time staying there. I would've stayed at Hyatt but they were fully occupied and I called at the last minute.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. My mom & I usually stay there when we go Hong Kong. I know the President and kissed the General Manager before." He laughed.

"So when did you arrive?"

"Um, about 5.30. That's why I asked requested to meet you later as I had to get my car and the traffic here is really bad."

"How did you manage to get my VP into helping you?" I asked curiously. I knew for a fact that Mr. Wong would never do such a stupid thing.

"I can't say much. But all I can say is that the both of us are closer than you think!" He smiled.

Whatever… I don't really care anyway.

* * *

Edward & I spent about 5 days in Hong Kong. We visited many places; went to Disney Land, ate smelly tofu (It's not that bad actually), went to Ocean Park and we, _ok I,_ went shopping as Hong Kong has the best sales ever. Did you know that the shops close at 12am on weekends? I LOVE Hong Kong!

We would've stayed longer, but as CEO's, we really couldn't afford to take that much time off from work. On the return trip, we had to fly Business Class on Singapore Airlines, as First Class was full as all of our company's jet were in the workshop.

I was majorly pissed, there was this fake blond air stewardess who kept flirting with Edward. But he ignored her the whole flight. I mean you can't blame her, this man was filled with testosterone 100%, with the world's most handsome face and perfect body ever.

I looked at sleeping Edward and sighed at how sexy he looked even when he was sleeping. I reached out and touched his messy hair in place and planted a quick kiss before getting up and going into his bathroom. We decided to "sleep" in his house as I left my key in the office.

I was drying my hair when my phone started to ring. Edward stirred a little bit and I picked up the phone. Caller ID said that it was Lucinda.

" Hey Bella! I just got back from my trip to Paris."

" Hey Lu, ! I'm so glad that you are finally back. I've got so much to tell you!" As I walked out into the living room.

"Ok, let's meet up for Lunch. How about Chinese?" She suggested,

"Sure, I'll make the reservation. Imperial Garden right?"

"Yes, bye."

And the line went dead…

I think I should tell my best friend in the entire world about my boyfriend right? I mean she won't rat me out to my grandfather, right?


	16. Coincidence?

**Hey guys, pls review!!! They make my day!!!**

* * *

Chapter 16

BPOV:

I mean Lucinda won't tell right? I mean she's had her fair share of keeping her boyfriends, *cough* boy-toys from her parents. I mean Lucinda is the greatest friend in the entire world, but if you're a hot guy, don't ever walk into a dark room with her.

I padded back into the room and sat on the bed. I turned to my left and looked at Edward, he was still sleeping. I touched his cheek and drew patterns on it with my forefinger, I went down to his lips and smiled. Maybe the lunch wasn't a mistake, I mean what girl wouldn't want to show and flaunt that she has the most perfect boyfriend ever.

I was pulled out of thought when I was rolled over and pinned down on the mattress. I looked up and met green emerald eyes and realized that the finger I was tracing his lips was in his mouth. I laughed and pulled it out.

He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my chest.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Good morning to you too." I bent down and kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair lightly.

"So what's on the agenda today?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm have a lunch date with my friend today."

He got up and looked at me wearily. "Lunch date huh? With who? Craig again?" He said everything normally but nearly spat when he said Craig's name.

I rolled my eyes, boys! Always so jealous…

I cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately.

I pulled away and shook my head. "No, with my best friend Lucinda. Are you seriously jealous over Craig? I wouldn't talk to him even if he was the last person on earth. That boy has an IQ the same as his age. Talk about being stupid!"

Edward smiled and I continued "I want you to come, I want to introduce you to my best friend."

"But what about keeping this relationship low profile?"

"I'm sure Lucinda can keep a secret. And I think that I don't care what people are going to think…" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Bella, you have absolutely no idea how much I love you." Edward looked at me with so much passion and affection in his eyes.

"Come on, let's go get dressed."

I decided to wear jeweled cuff from Emanuel Ungaro, brown leather ankle boots from Tod's, dark blue skinny jeans from Michael Kors, a new beige bag from Bottega Venete, and a black tank-top from Luca Luca and with a white cardigan over. I had my Frank Muller Black magic watch with me so I did not need any jewelry. I decided no make up today, I was already glowing when Edward said he loved me anyway…

Edward decided on a white short-sleeved Polo shirt and light blue jeans. He then wore a Jaeger Le Coultre that costs about $40,000. Man he looks sexy, I can't believe men don't even need to dress up to look sexy or appealing. It's so unfair!

When we arrived at Imperial Garden, the manager who was about 26 with blonde hair and blue eyes, was all over me. His pick up line was so damn lame.

"Pardon me miss, I seem to have lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?"

I could hear Edward snorting from behind me. Son of bitch, he's girlfriend is being harassed by some idiot and all he can do is laugh.

"Dude, that is the lamest pick-up line any guy has said to me. And trust me, I've dated my fair share in my life."

Lame-pick-up-line guy blushed and showed us to our table. Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and I pushed it away and pretended to be angry with him. I walked towards Lucinda's table.

I heard him say "Babe, it's only a joke."

Lucinda was completely checking Edward out from behind me. She was wearing a white sundress and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey Bella." She said cheerfully.

"Wow, look at you!"

"I know right? Daddy bought me a new wardrobe from Vera Wang."

I sat down next to Lucinda and felt the chair beside me pull out and I turned to look at Lucinda.

"Bella, are you going to explain to me as to why Edward Cullen is sitting down with us?"

"Oh, that's why I wanted to meet you. I'm sort of dating him…" I said slowly waiting for her reaction.

"Mother freaking god. Are you serious?" She looked furious. "You're dating him and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you can't really keep a secret and you know that gramps will freak if he finds out…" I looked at her guiltily.

"And…" Edward said for the first time. "This will totally affect the company's contract."

"Lu, you've got to keep this a secret, you can't even tell your parents. I mean I love them, but you know your mom has a diarrhea mouth. No offence..."

Lucinda sighed and said "Fine, I'll do it. Only because you've kept all those secrets for me."

I squealed softly and hugged her.

Lucinda then turned to Edward and smiled evily. "Edward, it's quiz time."

Lucinda spent the whole 30 minutes asking Edward questions and telling him all the things I hated and loved.

Until finally, Edward's phone rang and saved him for a couple of minutes. Poor baby…

"Um, excuse me. I've got to take this." He got up and kissed the top of my head.

When he was gone, I said "So, how's YOUR love life?"

Lucinda groaned and fell back into her chair. "Don't ask…"

"Spill! What's his name? Where did you meet him? Have you slept with him?"

"His name is Nick Thompson. I met him at the cinema last week. I bumped into Derrick and Nick was sitting beside me so I asked him to pretend to be my date."

"Wow, that's it?"

"After the movie, he took me to dinner we talked the whole night. He then dropped me home in his Maserati sports." She emphasized on the "Maserati Sports."

"He didn't even try to make move on me…"

"Really?" I mean that is just shocking, most guys she dates ends up having sex with her on the first date.

"Really. But he did give me a goodnight kiss AND his phone number…" She gushed. "He even said if we could do that again."

"How much on the sexbomb scale?"

Lucinda and I made up this "Sexbomb" scale when we were in college. There would be 10 components. But all of this is subjective of course.

Hair

Facial Features

Body

Career

Success

Voice

Money

Charm

Skin Color

Bed expertise

"Him? I can only give him a 9. We've not had sex yet. But that was one hell of a kiss." She sighed remembering that incident.

I would give Edward a full 10…

We were pulled out of thought by Edward pulling out his chair.

"So who are we talking about?"

"Lucinda's new crush. Nick Thompson." I said innocently.

Edward looked dumbfolded. "Nick Thompson? He's my best friend!"

Lucinda dropped her fork and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, in fact that was just him asking me to coach with him a couple of kids baseball for the next few weeks as part of community involvement."

Edward coaching kids, this I got to see.

"Why don't you and Bella come with me so you can "accidentally" bump into him?" Edward said.

I agreed. "Yeah, that would be so funny to see the look on his face."

Lucinda nodded.

"Ok, then it's set then. Nick will pick me up at 9. Then Bella can pick you up at meet us there."

We then spent the whole lunch date talking about Nick Thompson… The dude who's captured the heart of my best friend and my boyfriend's best friend. Is it so complicated.


	17. Surprises

Chapter 17- Surprises

BPOV:

The baseball game was awesome! We had such a great time, Nick was so excited to see Lucinda. I could tell that he was so distracted with Lucinda being here that he completely forgot about the children.

Edward was so amazing, he looked so hot! I was sitting on the benches about 5 rows from the field and I gazed down. And saw Edward comforting and putting a bandage on for this 8 year old boy.

He looked so compassionate, I didn't know why, but it was just such a turn on for me! I can just imagine him naked and hard inside me, kissing my face and lips. Both of our bodies moving together in synchronization, I am so horny now!

After baseball, the guys brought us for lunch at TCC and then Lucinda dragged me into Hermes to look at this bag. The boys then decided to go look for some baseball gear for the kids. But once they were gone, Lucinda dragged me all the way to Victoria's Secret.

"Why are we here? I thought you wanted to look at some bags?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when was the last time you went lingerie shopping?" She said impatiently.

I asked myself that question too, and realized that it had been months. And Edward has spent so much time with me that he's seen all of my underwear, he'll get bored and won't think I'm sexy…

"Ok, what have you got for me?"

She then began on her crazy lingerie expedition. She made me try on so many different sets. From slutty silk, to lace and to foreplay costumes.

"You know Bella, I've got to hand this to you. For a girl who works everyday and has no time for exercise, you've got quite a figure…" She said while I was changing.

I told her that this was going to be the last piece I was going to try on. The underwear was made of hot-pink embroidered with silver thread, the bra was just two large pink roses stitched into demi-cups, held in place with tiny pink satin ribbons, and the bikini was a strip of the same roses and ribbons. It was silly and luxurious and sexy and fun. It was totally me.

And I looked great… Wait till Edward sees this.

We went to pay and I bought something from Louis Vuitton so that it would seem like we did do some shopping. But I hid the Victoria Secret bag inside. I bought a cute pair of brown boots from LV, I know I've got a closet, 2 actually full of shoes. But you can never get enough of boots.

Edward had to go to his office to pick something up and I asked him to drop me home so that I could take a nap.

"Bye sweetie, remember what I told you!" I brought my lips to his and kissed him hard. I winked at him and smiled at him evily before getting out of the car.


End file.
